Raijin Fujimori: Hermes
Discord Name: BoneLord Name: Raijin Fujimori Hero Name: Hermes Gender: Male Age: 16 Year and Class: 3B Quirk Type: Emitter Quirk Name: Supercharge Quirk: This 'shocking' young man can absorb electricity from *any* source to supercharge himself! While supercharged his speed is massively increased. So much he can even run up or across vertical surfaces and across water! Now *that's* impressive! But make no mistake! This electro warrior isn't always running away from his fights! While charged he deliver a *nasty* shock with any close-quarters combat, either by hand or by holding a conductive weapon! How does he do it? The boy takes a deep breath, basically inhaling that very energy that keeps your lightbulb a'burnin bright! While he's holding a charge he can hold his breath indefinitely. I would say that makes this kid a hell of a swim partner, but as you can guess water and electricity don't mix. If he finds himself submerged in water his charge dissipates and he's left just like any other kid swimming to the surface for air. Little Raijin can push himself, and through brute force expend what he calls his 'inner spark' to give himself a charge if there isn't one nearby. In doing so, however, he runs the risk of taking himself out of the fight if he can't replace it before that charge dissipates or runs out. Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: What's the downside to this amazing feat of physical finesse and speed? Our little spark can't maintain a charge while submerged in water. This is because his body isn't a better conductor than water. It *is* however a better conductor than metal! Oh! And remember that 'inner spark' I mentioned before? Well if his charge isn't replaced by the time his inner spark is all used up he's slow as molasses! He describes the feeling as being completely empty, drained, and numb to the world around him. He can barely climb back to his feet after that. While he might be super effective against an enemy who conducts electricity well he would sure have a tough time fighting someone who's quirk really 'grounds' them out if ya know what I mean kids! Cementas could mop the floor with this poor boy! Not that he would! Faction: UA Student Personality: Raijin is a goofy trickster who genuinely enjoys his hero work. He’s almost always high energy unless he’s recently been drained of a charge. While he’s friendly he can be confrontational if provoked. He often over exaggerates feats or tales. He also has a tendency of talking far too fast. Appearance: Rai is extremely small, often confused for a first year despite his being a third. He has two toned hair, brown on the sides with a thick blonde streak down the middle. His hair is medium length and spikey. When supercharged it stands on end as electricity arcs across his body in yellow flashes. His eyes are a whirling current of electric yellow light that is always moving and shifting. Costume: His hero costume is inspired by the old school Greek messengers armor. He wears a leather vest with a short leather skirt with dark brown leather vambraces and flexible leather boots for running that still provide decent protection. On his back he carries a short metal pipe as a melee weapon that can be charged as long as he maintains contact as it’s been specifically engineered to be as conductive as his body. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): His mother was a former speed pro hero who was unfortunately paralyzed early in her career and his father is an electrician with a unique quirk that gives him a perfect conductive body just like Raijin's.